1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dicyclopentadiene (DCPD), catalytic amine resin-supported rhodium-cobalt bimetallic clusters, and a hydroformylation process for preparing diols from nonconjugated dienes.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The dimethanolic derivatives of DCPD (I) ##STR1## are useful compounds in the manufacture of polyester and polycarbonate compositions. These derivatives can be prepared by any one of a number of different processes. For example, Buchner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,536, teach a two-step process comprising first adding water gas to DCPD in the presence of diluting agents, polymerization inhibitors, stabilizers and a cobalt carbonyl catalyst to produce DCPD dialdehydes and second, hydrogenating the dialdehydes to the corresponding DCPD dimethanols. Falbe, Can. Pat. No. 893,716, teaches a similar two-step process except his process uses a rhodium-containing catalyst rather than a cobalt carbonyl catalyst and it does not employ polymerization inhibitors and stabilizers.
While both these and other exemplary processes demonstrate utility, each have certain undesirable features. First, each is a two-step process. Second, each commences with purified DCPD, i.e., DCPD containing less than about 5 weight percent impurities. Third, Buchner et al. report relatively poor (about 50 weight percent) selectivity while Falbe reports relatively severe (typically about 130.degree. C. and 3,000 psig) hydroformylation conditions. These features detract generally from the overall efficiency of these processes.
Applicants' copending application entitled "Amine-Resin Supported Rhodium-Cobalt Bimetallic Clusters as Novel Hydroformylation Catalysts", Ser. No. 803,815, filed June 6, 1977, describes the title compounds, a method for their preparation, and a hydroformylation process for their use.